


Team Gallifrey

by Medie



Category: Alias, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, maybe Jo was a little in love with Romana, but she didn't think anyone would blame her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



"You know, that this is terribly ill advised, correct?"

Surrounded as they were, Jo didn't feel that looking at Romana would've been all that advised either so she kept hold of the gun - at least, she _thought_ that it was a gun - and kept a close eye on their 'hosts'.

Easier said than done as, well, they kept shimmering. Like in and out. Phasing or something. It was bizarre and really, really hard on the eyes. Dammit. Why did aliens have to be even weirder than demons? Demons, mostly, played by the rules or cheated in totally predictable ways that didn't involve iridescence.

Either way, she kept watch on them as best she could while answering, "Yeah, but isn't pretty much everything with you terribly ill advised?"

Romana snickered. Well, sort of. It was a snicker, but a delicate 'I am hundreds of years old and well beyond such pedantic concepts as snickers' sort of snicker. Romana had a lot of things like that. It must've been part of the whole 'learning to master the entirety of time and space' they learned at that Time Lord school of theirs. "Well, yes, absolutely it is. While rather unfortunate, it is a revered tradition on both our worlds to state the obvious at quite inopportune times." Wry amusement crept into her tone. "Of course, mine tended toward doing so whilst wearing the most ridiculous and quite ostentatious hats."

"Huh, sounds like a book I read once," Jo replied. Romana started to move, picking her way through the mud in those heels of hers (clearly Time Ladies had shoes which were even trickier than their TARDIS when it came to defying the laws of physics) without any sign of fear. She did that a lot too. Not a whole hell of a lot scared her.

Came in handy when last minute rescues from, like, well, the literal devil. The kind of thing that would put a girl quite firmly on Team Gallifrey, ridiculous heels and all.

Okay, maybe Jo was a little in love with Romana, but she didn't think anyone would blame her.

"A book?" Romana asked.

"Yeah, about this desert world," Jo followed in Romana's steps, not missing the hungry way the aliens watched her go anymore than she missed the way they kept their distance. Yay Team Gallifrey. "Dune? You read it? There was a miniseries and everything. The hats were kind of _epic_."

"Yes," Romana said over her shoulder and, oddly enough, she sounded almost guilty, "that does sound somewhat familiar."

If it weren't for the hungry-eyed aliens, Jo might've stopped dead in her tracks. "You _didn't_?"

"Well, idle hands and all," Romana shrugged. "It was the sixties. I'd just fallen through time, regenerated, and I was quite a bit of a mess after that pesky apocalypse and all. A girl must do something to keep herself busy whilst attempting a complete reconstruction of her psyche. Also, have you ever attempted the retrofit of a TARDIS whilst on a shop girl's salary? It's quite impossible. Therefore -- "

"You pretended to be a man, wrote a book, and like changed the face of sci fi."

"Not quite that quickly or in that order, but yes, essentially," Romana agreed. "What? Would you rather I'd had an intergalactic rummage sale and put Earth up on the block?"

Jo felt the smooth granite of the TARDIS's current disguise press against her back. Romana's hand closed about her shoulder and dragged her inside. "Well, no," she said, tossing the weapon outside before slamming the door shut behind her, "but I do know an inhabitant or two I'd consider."

"Hmm," Romana smiled, devilish. "As do I."

"Bet our lists have a few names in common," Jo said, shrugging out of her jacket. It'd gotten, well, slimed a few miles back and _god_ it reeked.

Romana made a face, plucking the jacket from her hands. It disappeared into a bin a few seconds later. "Hmm, likely."

It was the way she said it that made Jo blink. "You're not."

"I'm not what?" Romana asked.

"Another ex?"

Of who, neither of them particularly said, but it didn't surprise Jo in the least that Dean Winchester had an international reputation. 'For a good time call DW' was probably scribbled in every bathroom across the entire universe.

"Oh, hardly," Romana sniffed. "I am still breathing might I point out."

"Like that counts for anything," Jo pulled herself up onto a railing, watching Romana glide from console to console as she prepped the TARDIS for departure. "You've got that regeneration thing going."

"As if I'd waste on on a human male!" Romana said in protest. "I do have standards, Jo." She came to a stop before her with a little smile on her face. "Elsewise, what are you doing here?"

"Providing snarky commentary and moral support." Jo paused, then winked. "Also shameless flirtation and, on occasion, really awesome orgasms."

"Yes, precisely," Romana agreed. She leaned forward, kissing Jo. "My point exactly."

"Go team," Jo said and pulled her closer.


End file.
